Just A Little Bit of Mischief
by Bee4Otis
Summary: Rossi is writing a new book, Morgan, Reid and Prentiss are especially curious. So a little bit of innocent snooping is in order. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

This story was inspired by that episode in season 3, where Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were profiling Rossi by snooping around his office, when he was new to the team. This story is set anytime. Hope you like it.

* * *

><p>Everyone knew that over the past few months, David Rossi was writing another book. He would often get in early at work or stay behind late to work on it. He worked on his book every chance he got, including in his lunch break. He probably even did his writing in between doing paper work. Rossi was somewhat secretive about his book; he would not expand on what it was about, and was very vague when answering anyone's question on it. He even seemed to give off a mysterious vibe when it came to his book.<p>

The whole Bureau was curious about Rossi's new book, but none more so than Morgan, Reid and Prentiss. Every time they were at their desks, and Rossi was up in his office, they'd have a discussion about whether or not he was working on his book, and what it could possibly be about.

Rossi left for his one hour lunch break, as today he wanted to check out a new Asian cuisine restaurant that recently opened. With Rossi out for a while, it was temptation more than Morgan, Reid and Prentiss could bear.

"Guys he's left," whispered Reid to Morgan and Prentiss, sitting at the two desks opposite him. "You know if we wanted to go check 'it' out, now's our chance." Morgan grinned at this.

"Reid," objected Prentiss, "we've snooped around Rossi's office before and it ended embarrassingly for us." She then smiled, "he doesn't ever seem to lock it, does he." She added as her agreement to Reid's suggestion. The three of them then headed upstairs towards Rossi's office to snoop. Hotch met them at the top of the platform and asked what they were doing.

"We just wanted to ask Rossi a question about his new book" answered Reid

"He just left to go out for lunch" said Hotch, "and you know he doesn't share, all of you are getting way too interested in this book." Hotch went to leave, as he had some paper work to drop off on the second floor. Morgan, Reid and Prentiss followed him back down the stairs and tried to look like they were causally getting back to work. When they saw Hotch leave the ball pen, they gave momentary eye contact with each other before they quickly scuffled back up the stairs again.

"Slow down guys, you're going to look suspicious" said Reid. Morgan gave a small huff and grinned when he looked back at Reid. His feet were flat, though his hands were in front of him and he was doing a kind of tip-toe bop.

"Look at you kid, you're not suspicious looking at all," said Morgan sarcastically. Emily started giggling.

"Giggling can look suspicious too," started up Reid "Did you know that 80% of laughter is not attributed to humour, we laugh when excited tense, nervous or…"

"Shhhhh, shut up Reid," hushed Morgan.

"Shhh Both of you be quite, I think we all look suspicious so quickly get inside before somebody notices us," said Emily as she opened the door to Rossi's office.

"Considering we're profilers, that was pretty shocking," Morgan said in amusement once they were inside. Reid looked around.

"Where do you think he keeps his writing?"

"He does seem to keep up with technology," said Morgan, "so maybe on his laptop. But he's old so maybe it's hand written."

"Hand written… who writes out whole books hand written," exclaimed Emily. "He might type it on a typewriter; look for hard copies typed out."

"Look around the room 'Profiler Prentiss' do you see a type writer anywhere," mocked Morgan.

"Oh.., good point," Emily agreed.

"As profilers, can we all agree that he most likely does his writing on his laptop," said Reid.

Morgan, Reid and Prentiss looked at the laptop on Rossi's desk. They all bolted towards it at once, pushing and shoving each other to get to it first. The lid wasn't fully shut, to their delight the laptop wasn't logged out, they didn't fancy trying to crack Rossi's password. Then they were all fighting each other for control of the computer, Morgan won. On the screen was a document, and from what they were reading, this had to be it. It was on the evolution of sadistic serial killers from childhood, and it seemed to have Rossi's own personal opinions and little quarks, such as in his other books. The three of them were glued to the screen. Reid then tried to scroll down.

"Hey I haven't finished reading yet," protested Morgan.

"I have," said Reid. Prentiss laughed

"We can't all read 20 000 words per minute Reid." Morgan and Reid started fighting each other for the controls.

"Reid!"

"Morgan!"

"Guys," Prentiss put her hand amongst theirs, "Cut it out."

With the three of them struggling at the keyboard again, all sorts of symbols and letters kept popping up. Then they all paused when a box came onto the screen saying something along the lines of, do you want to delete this document. They all tried to answer at once and ended up hitting yes.

"Whoops," said Prentiss.

"Oh no," cried Reid. "We've destroyed it… its gone… it's gone."

"Calm down Reid it's not gone, haven't you ever heard of back up file or recycle bin?" asked Morgan, patting Reid on the shoulder mockingly. "It's still here somewhere."

They all fought for control of the computer once again, this time to try and rectify the deleted document problem.

"Come- On- Guys!" said Morgan exasperated, but humoured, "one person at a time!"

This time during the struggle, Emily's elbow accidentally knocked over Rossi's half full coffee mug, and it spilled all over the laptop key board. Sparks flew, and the screen flickered a couple of times before it went completely blank. The three of them stared at the laptop in disbelief for a while, before Reid spoke.

"How about now… Is it gone now?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>To be continued!<strong>_


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chap 2, it contiues after the trio spilled coffee all over Rossi's laptop, enjoy.

* * *

><p>"It's gone," said Prentiss in shock.<p>

"Not just his book but everything on his computer," added Reid.

"Rossi is going to kill us," said Morgan. "Then he can write a book on the evolution of respected FBI profiler, to serial killer of fellow colleges, stressor leading to psychological break…. destruction of personal laptop."

Reid Morgan and Prentiss were dabbing madly at the lap top with tissues, trying to soak up the spilled coffee. They tried to turn it on several times, but it was no good.

"Oh no no no no," said Prentiss as her breathing rate sped up. "This isn't happening, we didn't just do this."

"Yes we did," said Reid, simply to answer her question logically.

"Ok guys don't panic there's got to be away out of this," said Morgan, though the stress was showing all over his face.

"Whose idea was it to come up here in the first place?" asked Reid.

"Yours," said Morgan and Prentiss simultaneously.

Reid swallowed, "Right… What are we going to do?" Prentiss then began pacing around the office.

"Ok… everybody… think."

One word came from Morgan's mouth, "Garcia!"

"Good thinking," said Emily. "If ever there's a problem with computers' or the like, she's our girl."

"Yeah but what constitutes a problem as opposed to an unfixable disaster?" asked Reid.

"Reid, please, we need to keep the faith right now," said Emily.

"Sorry."

Morgan was already calling Garcia, she answered.

"Hey hot stuff, listen I'm extremely busy, and can't talk right now. But you will be the first one I call back when I'm free again."

"Wait," begged Morgan, "It's an emergency." Morgan told Garcia all about the coffee spilling over Rossi's laptop and how it hopelessly wouldn't turn back on. He then pleaded with her to do something to fix it.

"It doesn't sound good, said Garcia. "I think you may have fried the motherboard. But I won't be able to tell how bad the damage is until I see it. If there is to be any hope of saving it, you need to start drying out the laptop immediately. I'll come and help you as soon as possible, when I'm less busy.

"Can't you come now," asked Morgan.

"I really want to help you guys but it will have to wait, I'm checking urgent records for another case which is time dependent."

"Ok baby girl I understand, but when do you think you can look at it" pleaded Morgan.

"Morgan I really have to go!" and then she hung up.

Emily and Reid looked at Morgan for some kind of hope that Garcia had given.

"Er…we have to wait a bit, she's… she's busy."

Everybody looked at each other with glum facial expressions.

On one of Rossi's counters stood a statue, it was tall and could easily be the same height as Morgan's knee from the ground. The statue was of a nude woman with some modesty given by a cloth she was clinging to herself. It was imported from Italy, made of white marble and was of the Isac collection. Out of frustration Morgan kicked the cupboards bellow the counter, and the statue fell forward and broke. The shatter sent shockwaves through their already heightened nerves.

"Ohh damm it," cursed Morgan.

"You know what they say, disasters come in two's." said Emily staring down at the broken statue in disbelief.

"Actually it goes disasters comes in three's," said Reid.

"Not helping."

"When's Rossi coming back?" wondered Emily.

"Well his lunch break is over in half an hour, so around half an hour," answered Morgan.

"We have half an hour to fix a broken lap top and a broken statue," summarised Reid doubtfully.

"It's, doable," said Emily half sarcastically, yet was also trying convince herself. Morgan sighed,

"We're screwed."


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chap 3, Thank you for reading :)

* * *

><p>Morgan Reid and Prentiss were on the floor of Rossi's office picking up the pieces of the broken statue, and putting them in Reid's knitted cardigan. They were nervous wrecks, symptoms ranged from severe sarcasm, to panicking, and laughing.<p>

JJ then walked passed Rossi's office; she was heading to Hotch's office to drop off some files on his desk. On her return, as she passed Rossi's office again, JJ heard a whispered voice.

"Psssst JJ," Morgan had his head sticking out from a small gap in Rossi's office door. JJ stopped where she was and looked towards the door where the whisper had come from, and frowned when she saw Morgan.

"What are you doing?"

" Er we Er… we have a little bit of a problem," replied Morgan.

"Who's we?"

Morgan momentarily opened the door wider for JJ. To reveal Prentiss and Reid standing beside him, both had cheesy grins on their faces, before closing the gap to his face again. JJ rolled her eyes.

"Oh no, what have guys done now." She was only talking to Morgan through a small crack in the door and was just about to get an explanation when she saw Hotch coming her way. He was walking back to his office.

"JJ what are you doing standing at Rossi's door like that?" asked Hotch.

"I, I just wanted to ask Rossi how he's getting along with his book."

"Not you too," moaned Hotch, "Morgan, Reid and Prentiss were snooping around here earlier with the same curiosities."

"I see," said JJ. She nodded and raised her eyebrows, as light bulbs went off in her head as to the cause of apparent predicament, the three musketeers had gotten themselves into, on the other side of the door. After further chit chat with JJ, Hotch continued back to his office. JJ pretended to walk off again, and after a quick scan around the ball pen to see no one was watching, quickly made a mad dash into Rossi's office.

JJ's eyes popped when she saw the soggy coffee soaked tissues piled up on Rossi's desk, Prentiss fanning the laptop with a piece of cardboard, and the base of an obviously broken statue tipped over on the floor.

"What on earth happened here?" asked JJ.

"Umm… where do we start," replied Prentiss.

"We spilt coffee on Rossi's lap top and now it won't turn on," blurted out Reid, "and then we broke his statue, well Morgan broke the statue.

"Your still guilty of it by association kid," cut in Morgan. "You know, been in here, snooping, participating in the struggle that lead to coffee laptop obliteration."

"Haven't I told you guys that when intruding into other peoples business, you are going to find your selves in trouble," said JJ.

"No you've never told us that," said Reid

"Should have," said JJ still eying the laptop and the broken statue in shock. She looked at Reid cradling his bulky sweater.

"Reid what's in that bundle you're holding?"

"That would be the broken pieces of the statue."

"Right" said JJ slowly, "and Emily what do you think fanning the laptop with that piece of cardboard is going to do?"

"I don't know really, I'm still in a little bit of shock" replied Prentiss smiling, from all her nerves.

"Garcia said it was important to dry the laptop out as soon as possible if there is any chance of saving it," explained Reid. JJ rolled her eyes.

"And you thought fanning it with cardboard would be most effective?"

"Ever since we broke the laptop and statue we can't really think clearly," answered Morgan.

"You didn't think clearly when you decided to come up here," said JJ smiling in disbelief.

JJ then started talking seriously with the trio about what they were going to do next. JJ remembered she had a mini hair dryer in her to go bag, and thought it would be much better than using a piece of cardboard to dry out a laptop, and left to go collect it. JJ returned shortly with the hair dryer, and shook her head and smiled as she entered Rossi's office, she still couldn't believe the mess the three stooges had gotten themselves into.

"Ok got it, now where do we plug it into" JJ looked at the power board on the office floor, it was full. Above one of Rossi's book shelves, JJ saw an open power point. The book shelf was as little high and wide so reaching the power point was a little difficult as JJ was streching her arm and on tiptoes to try and get to it.

"I'll help you" said Reid. As he did, between two people leaning over the book shelf it began to wobble, just enough for the pot plant sitting on it to slide off and land on the floor. It didn't break but the plant and the soil spilled all over Rossi's new cream carpet that he had put in, no more than six weeks ago.

"lovely" said Morgan sarcastically.


End file.
